villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Brother (Susumu Hirasawa)
Big Brother is the main antagonist of Susumu Hirasawa's 2004 song of the same name during his tenure as Kaku P-Model. Based on 1984 and its Big Brother, he is a dictator of Oceania or as the song heavily implies, the whole world. Biography Much like his 1984 literary counterpart, Big Brother himself is a dictator of Oceania. However, unlike his literary counterpart, he had a lot of personality and is described as a delusional dictator. He oppresses his own people by watching suggestively behind the shadows while also implementing the understanding towards his people that "Thoughtfulness" is a sin that should be eradicated from the face of the Earth and people should obey him. It was also revealed that he cruelly shows the people that tomorrow is not for them while crushing their hopes from escaping the country as it was revealed that he himself is the dictator of the Earth itself. It was also revealed that he also executes several dissidents by using electric shocks from stun guns while people who opposes him were jeering his name behind the veil before getting stomped around and were branded as deviant people. Lyrics (Romanized) Rojou SUTANGAN no dengeki ga utsu gunshuu no kage YAIYAI to hito wa yuki himitsuri ni koto wa naru Kike yo monokage de "yoki koto no tame" to sasayaku Mienai BURAZAA ga anji no you ni KIMI wo ou Retsu wo nase nanji juujun no MASHIN Kyoujuse yo saa shiryo wa ima tsumi to shiru beshi Yakei amaneku zouo no koe wa kankisuru YAIYAI to fuminarashi itsudatsu no tami wo ute to Kike yo madobe de "yoki koto no tame" to renkosuru Mienai BURAZAA ga hogosha no you ni KIMI wo miru Fuminarase nanji zenryou no MASHIN Renkoseyo saa shiryo wa ima tsumi to shiru beshi YAIYAI to hito hito hito no me ga KIMI wo ou YAIYAI to hito hito hito no me ga KIMI wo miru YAIYAI to hito hito hito no me ga KIMI wo ou YAIYAI to hito hito hito no me ga KIMI wo miru YAIYAI to hito hito hito no me ga KIMI wo ou Mujou asu no hi wa KIMI no tame ni wa arazu to Sumizumi ni chi wo ooi toubou no yume mo kudaku Kike yo me no mae de "yoki koto no tame" to sasayaku Mienai BURAZAA ga anji no you ni KIMI wo miru Retsu ni tate nanji juujun no shimobe Kanjuse yo saa shiryo wa ima tsumi to shiru beshi YAIYAI to hito hito hito no me ga KIMI wo ou YAIYAI to hito hito hito no me ga KIMI wo miru YAIYAI to hito hito hito no me ga KIMI wo ou YAIYAI to hito hito hito no me ga KIMI wo miru YAIYAI to hito hito hito no me ga KIMI wo ou Lyrics (English Translation) On streets electric shocks from stun guns shoot the shadows of crowds People go jeeringly and attempts succeed behind a veil Listen to Him whispering "this is for the good" behind shadows The invisible Brother suggestively pursue you Form a line, you a machine of obedience Enjoy yourself and now you should know thoughtfulness is guilt In nightscape everywhere the voices of hatred are cried with ecstasy They stomp around jeeringly to intercept deviant people Listen to Him repeating "this is for the good" by the windows The invisible Brother is watching you like a parent Stomp around, you a machine of good Repeat out and now you should know thoughtfulness is guilt Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes watch you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes watch you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue you Cruelly showing tomorrow is not for you It covers every corner on the earth and crush the dream for escape Listen to Him repeating "this for the good" in front of you The invisible Brother is suggestively watching you Stand in line, you a servant of obedience Resign yourself now you should know thoughtfulness is guilt Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes watch you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes watch you Jeeringly people, people, people's eyes pursue you Gallery KAKU P-MODEL - Big Brother Big Brother 歌ってみた Big Brother (Parallel Kozak Version) - 核P-MODEL 【UTAU】 Big Brother (Crusher Remix) 【Maki Watase】 色々な素材でBig Brother Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Totalitarians Category:Propagandists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Category:One-Shot Category:Brainwashers